Fastbacks, The
Founded: 1979 Headquarters: Seattle, WA Website Link(s): Giant Lever Label(s) * No Threes * Sub Pop * Pop Llama * Munster * spinART * Book Genre(s) * Rock * Post-Punk RIYL * The Young Fresh Fellows * They Might Be Giants * Sgt. Major Band Members * Kurt Bloch * Kim Warnick * Lulu Gargiulo Drummers * Kurt Bloch * Duff McKagan * Richard Stuverud * Danny Zakos * Nate Johnson * Rusty Willoughby * Mike Musburger * John Moen * Jason Finn * Dan Peters * Tad Hutchison * Tom Hendrickson Includes Members of Main three members: * The Young Fresh Fellows * Visqueen * Sgt. Major * The Cheaters * Wild Betty * Sick Man of Europe * The Radios Drummers: * The Vains * 10 Minute Warning * Guns N Roses * Neurotic Outsiders * Loaded * The Bombardiers * The Lazy Susans * Three Fish * Elmore Lewis and the Soulwreckers * Flop * Fabulon * The Dwindles * Pure Joy * The Posies * Love Battery * Tube Top * Shuggie * Ruston Mire * Marshall Artist * Miracle Whip * No. 13 Baby * The Dharma Bums * The Maroons * The Presidents Of The United States Of America * The Minus 5 * The Congratulators * Subset * Mudhoney * Nirvana * The Runaway Trains Band Biography A really good biography is here, actually. Discography Albums * ...and his Orchestra * Very, Very Powerful Motor * Bike, Toy, Clock, Gift (a/k/a In America) * Never Fails, Never Works * The Question Is No * ''Zücker * Answer the Phone, Dummy * New Mansions In Sound * Here They Are... Live at the Crocodile * The Day That Didn't Exist * ''Truth, Corrosion & Sour Bisquits EPs * Fastbacks Play Five Of Their Favorites * ''Every Day Is Saturday * Gone to the Moon * Alone In a Furniture Warehouse Scaring You Away Like A Hotel Mattress * Win Lose Or Both Singles * "It's Your Birthday" b/w "You Can't Be Happy" * "In the Winter" b/w "It Came to Me In a Dream" * "Wrong, Wrong, Wrong" b/w "In America" * "In The Summer" & "You Can't Be Happy" b/w "Everything I Don't Need" & "Queen of Eyes" * "Lose b/w "King of Hubcaps" * The Answer Is You * Live In America * "Run No More" b/w "Really" * "Now Is the Time" b/w "Sometimes" and "Was Late" * "They Don't Care" b/w "Out of the Charts" * "Gone to the Moon" b/w "Go All the Way" * "Wait It Out" b/w "The Jester" * "Answer The Phone, Dummy" b/w "Allison" and "All In Order" * "Rat Race" and "I Live In a Car" b/w "Telephone Numbers" (and one Sonics cover by The Meices) * "I Can't Win b/w "Girl's Eyes" * "A-A-A" b/w "Marionette" * "Maybe" and "On the Couch" b/w "Teenage FBI" and "I'll Return" Appears On Compilations * Give The People What We Want * World Of The Zombies * Another Damned Seattle Compilation * Melody Fair (Songs Of The Bee Gees) * Bite Back: Live At The Crocodile Cafe * The World Of Dr. Illteams * Runnin' On Fumes * International Pop Underground Convention Soundtracks * Hype! Mix CDs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * VoVat's Mix * Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Happy Birthday Dad * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Love & Hate in Water Colors * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 2 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 3 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 4 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists